


[F4M] Cumming Deep Inside Your Nurse's Healing Hole

by LichTheCreator



Series: Unification Multiverse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Multiple Orgasms & Creampies, Nurse - Freeform, Plot Twists, Prescribed Pussy Pounding, Soothing Sloppy Toppy, Strangers → Lovers, Unification Multiverse, ball play, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: Due to the "The Multiverse Unification Act" that was set in place 10 years ago, all walks of life are now allowed to visit and/or live on whatever planet they choose, so long as they strictly follow the rules of said planet.Today's story involves you going to the local clinic after suffering from a sudden case of Erectile Dysfunction. You soon discover that not only is the nurse REALLY hands-on with patients, but that she's also hiding a very naughty secret...
Series: Unification Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070894
Kudos: 3





	[F4M] Cumming Deep Inside Your Nurse's Healing Hole

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Unification Multiverse] [Gentle FDom] [Strangers → Lovers] [Nurse] [Good Boy x ∞³] [Cunnilingus] [Soothing Sloppy Toppy] [Ball Play] [Edging] [Prescribed Pussy Pounding] [Multiple Orgasms & Creampies] [Aftercare] [Plot Twist]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Good morning, sir! And welcome to our clinic!

I'm Nurse Perfect & I'll be looking after you today!

So tell me, what's the reason for your little visit?

Mmhmm...mmhmm...oh my!

Well I'm glad you came here as soon as possible, sir! Erectile Dysfunction is a very serious problem! Especially for a handsome man such as yourself!

And since this is an emergency, you're going to get my immediate, undivided attention!

Let me just lock this door...

(OPTIONAL SFX: Door locking)

And now I'll need you to get completely naked, sir.

-pause-

Sir, your ED is VERY serious! Otherwise, would you have even come to our clinic?

-pause-

*giggle* I thought so. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I've seen all types of bodies before and I do NOT judge whatsoever.

Would it help if I got naked 1st?

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling)

See? Nothing wrong with the naked body! It's how we came into this world after all! *giggle*

Now, pick up your jaw off the floor and strip! *giggle*

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling)

[Aroused] *moan* I have no idea why you were hesitating, sir...you look absolutely delicious...

[Aroused] I can tell we're gonna have a fun time fixing your problem! *giggle*

-pause-

*giggle* Oh no, we don't need the doctors for this! I'm more than qualified of handling this by myself, as you'll soon find out! *giggle*

Now, before we start...I'm going to need you to eat my pussy.

-pause-

*giggle* I know it's a weird thing to ask of you, but the nurses at this clinic have certain...special powers.

And in order to use MY powers, I'll need to be..."warmed up" so to say. *giggle*

Unless that is...you DON'T like eating pussy?

-pause-

*giggle* I knew you love it. I could see it in your eyes.

Now, let's warm me up!

I'll just sit on the examination bed...spread my legs...

*The listener immediately starts to eat your pussy by 1st sucking and nibbling on your clit.*

*loud moan* You just couldn't wait to taste me, could you? *giggle, moan* 

Good boy...yes...that's it...focus on my clit...

Now trace some circles on it with your tongue...*loud moan*

Fuck...such a good boy...you're so good at this...

Don't forget to lick the juices from my pussy...they'll help with your cock...yes...good boy...good boy...

*moan* There we go...rub your face all over my pussy...drown in my nectar...

I can see your cock's getting hard...that means it's working...*moan*

Good boy...keep going...

*moan* Keep going...I'm about to cum...that's it...be a good boy and make me cum...

Keep going...fuck, that's it..good boy....good boy...

I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum...

*You moan hard as you cum all over the listener's face.*

*moan* That was amazing...come here...

*You and the listener start passionately kissing.*

I taste so good off your tongue...

*You and the listener continue to passionately kiss.*

And look! You're completely cured! *giggle*

-pause-

How, you ask? My body fluids act as a healing property! *giggle*

*moan* But judging from how hard that cock looks, it seems like curing your erection isn't enough...

[Whispering in ear] I bet you wanna fuck me so badly, huh?

[Whispering in ear] Although I DID say that my body fluids are a healing property, that's not the ONLY thing it is...it's also an aphrodisiac. *giggle*

[Whispering in ear] So I know that delicious cock is just ACHING for a release...and those balls are churning a fresh, hot load just for me...

[Whispering in ear] *moan* I can definitely feel them building one up in my hands...

[Whispering in ear] So what do you say? Wanna plunge that cock deep inside my warm, wet, waiting pussy?

*giggle* Good boy...but 1st, let me tease you a bit...

*You start sucking the listener's dick slow and sensually.*

Is everything satisfactory, my good boy? I need to make sure that your cock is fully back to normal...

-pause-

It is? *giggle* Good.

*You start sucking the listener's dick faster.*

I also need to make sure you haven't lost any feeling in these balls of yours...

*You start licking and sucking the listener's balls while jerking him off.*

*giggle* You like getting your balls licked and sucked on, huh? Your cock keeps throbbing so much in my hand...

*You continue to lick and suck on the listener's balls.*

Now back to this tasty cock...

*You start sucking the listener's dick slow and sensually again.*

*moan* Your pre-cum tastes like candy...

*You continue sucking the listener's dick.*

You're about to cum? No! Hold it in! Please?

You still want to fuck me, right? I know I've been looking forward to it...

Here, lie on the exam bed. I wanna ride you...

-pause-

Let me rub you against my pussy a bit...

*You start rubbing your pussy against the listener's dick.*

You want me to stick it in? Be a good boy and say "Please let me stick my big, juicy cock in your tight, soft pussy, Nurse Perfect!"

-pause-

*giggle* Good...

*You quickly stick the listener's dick inside your pussy.*

...boy! *loud moan*

*You start riding the listener's dick.*

*loud moan* Fuck...you're so thick...stretching me out...good boy...

Does it feel good, my good boy? Feeling my cunt slamming down to the base of your dick?

It feels amazing for me...I feel so warm all over...*moan*

You're throbbing so much inside me...I love that you feel so good...I want to make my good boy feel even better...*moan*

*You and the listener passionately kiss as you continue to ride the listener.*

I love bouncing on your cock like this...coating it in my juices...getting you even more aroused...

The way you fill me completely...how you stretch me out...feeling you throb throughout my entire body...all those naughty sounds as you go in and out of my pussy...

This...this is the best cock I've ever had...and it's attached to my good boy...I'm so lucky...

*You and the listener passionately kiss again as you continue to ride the listener.*

Are you about to cum? Yes! Cum inside me! Please!

Don't worry, I won't get pregnant! Just let go of all your inhibitions and shoot them deep inside me!

Yes...yes...I'm cumming too! Cum for me baby...cum for me, my good boy...

*You and the listener cum at the same time.*

*moan* So hot...so much cum...so hot...so hot...

Oh God...it's so hot...oh fuck...not again...not now...

*You scream & growl as you transform into your catgirl form.*

Ahhhh....that's much better...

Oh! Sorry, my good boy! I know you must be shocked seeing me change like this, but let me explain...

I'm actually a catgirl! I came to Earth about 5 years ago in order to attend your prestigious colleges and to learn more about life outside of my planet!

I eventually got this job where other non-human girls can use their special powers to help heal the sick!

[Hesitant] You're...you're not disgusted are you?

-pause-

You're not? *giggle* Good!

I'm glad, because I...I really like you, my good boy.

And I know this is pretty backwards in the order of how these things happen on Earth, but...I'd love to go on a date with you sometime!

[Hesitant] That is...if you want to...

-pause-

You will? *squeal* Yay!

*You passionately kiss the listener.*

Oh no, my good boy! Don't pull out! I...uh...have to make sure your balls are fully empty!

Y-Yeah...you have to be fully milked for this to work! Or else it'll come back!

Think of it as a stress test! We have to really work this cock over for it to go back to normal!

-pause-

Trust me, my good boy...it's for your own good! Now, grab my hands...

*You start riding the listener's dick while you 2 hold hands.*

Yes...*moan* it feels so much better when I'm in my true form...

I'm much more sensitive...*moan* and I can feel EVERY part of this good boy cock so much more...

Like that big vein right under the head...I can feel how it pulsates so much every time I squeeze down like this...*loud moan*

Or how more of your pre-cum is leaking out and coating my walls every time I slam down on you...

Your good boy cock feels so fucking good...it's really the best I've ever had...

I don't want to let go of it...don't ever leave me, my good boy...

*You and the listener passionately kiss as you continue to ride the listener.*

You taste so much sweeter now, my good boy...and that vein on your neck looks like it's pulsating just like the one on your cock...

I wanna lick it...

*You start licking & gently biting the listener's neck while still riding him.*

*moan* Sorry...I didn't mean to bite you on the neck there...it's just...you look so good...and I wanted to mark my good boy as mine...

Luckily I didn't draw blood...I would NEVER hurt my good boy...especially when he fucks me so well like this...*loud moan*

*You and the listener continue fucking.*

Do you like that, my good boy? Using my tail to milk the base of your cock?

I really want you to cum again inside me...it feels amazing...

I'll even use my tail and rub your balls like this...so your 2nd load is just as big as the 1st was...

*The listener starts pounding into you from below.*

*loud moan* Oh no...I made my good boy angry...he's *moan* pumping his cock so much into me...

Forgive me, my good boy...forgive me for being such a slutty kitty...

I'm such a naughty kitty for my good boy's fat cock...I can't help but want my good boy to fuck me over and over until we pass out in bliss...*loud moan*

Please punish me...give me a punishment creampie...breed me...I deserve it for being such a bad kitten...

Cum in me...breed me PLEASE...let me squeeze all that cum out of that good boy cock...my pussy will take it all...I promise...

*You and the listener cum at the same time again.*

*Out of breath* Amazing...my good boy has such big, sticky loads for his kitty...

Let me lie down on your lap...I wanna suck the rest out of you...

*You start gently sucking the listener's dick to get the rest of his cum out.*

So sweet...you taste amazing...

*You continue to gently suck the listener's dick.*

*moan* This was amazing...and to think we'll be doing this so much in the future...

We WILL be doing this in the future, right?

-pause-

*giggle* Good! I didn't want to rush things with you if you weren't comfortable with them!

Are you free today? I get off in an hour, we could go out right after if you want!

-pause-

Awesome! I'd love to go to this one place I always see on TV that looks delicious!

I think it's called...Applebee's?

-pause-

*giggle* What? I don't really go out to eat in your world! Did I mispronounce it?

-pause-

OK, good! Well, it's a date! 

We gotta get cleaned up! We can use the shower in the staff restroom!

Come on, let's go! *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
